


Maleficent "Forever and Always"

by Croozer99



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99





	Maleficent "Forever and Always"

I hear Maleficent cry out. I turn and begin running in the direction of the cry. 

“Maleficent?! Maleficent?! Where are you?!” I frantically run around, screaming out her name. 

“Diaval!” A familiar voice cries. Aurora runs towards me, followed by Phillip. 

“What is it? Where is Maleficent?!” 

“She was captured by hunters! They’ve locked her in an iron cage! We need to help her!”   
\-----------------------------------------

We silently approach the hunter’s campsite. The hunters are asleep. Maleficent is sitting in the cage, with her back to us. I turn to Aurora and Phillip.

“Okay, this is what I need you to do,” I whisper, “Aurora, grab the cage key from the man. Phillip, you and I have to get rid of those men.”

“How are we going to do that?” Phillip asks.

“We have to throw them in the fire, and let them burn to death.” 

“No! Don’t do that!” Aurora cries. I gently grab her by the shoulders.

“Aurora, this is the only way. We don’t have weapons, they do. They’ll kill us unless we kill them first. Do you understand?” 

“Yes...but they haven’t actually hurt Maleficent.” 

“Yet.” Phillip interjects. 

“What could they possibly do to her?”

“Take her wings again.” 

“Now go get the key. This is the only way to save her life!”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aurora quietly sneaks up to take the key, but just as she grabs it, the fire pops, waking the men up. The men look up and see Aurora. 

“Well, looks like we’ve found a little theif, men,” one stands and grabs Aurora by the wrist. She lets out a small cry of fear. I punch the man in the back of the head. He drops Aurora’s wrist, and she runs to Phillip, who embraces her. 

“Phillip! Get Aurora out of here! I can handle this!” Phillip nods and runs off with Aurora. The men grab me and throw me in the cage beside Maleficent. 

“Diaval! What are you doing here?!”

“I came to save you, mistress. Are you alright.”

“No. I’m constantly being burned. At this rate, I’ll be dead in ten minutes.”

“No you won’t be! We’ll get out of this!”

“No, Diaval. You will get out of this. It’s far too late to save me. So, Diaval, I may as well confess now.”

“Confess what, mistress?”

“I love you, Diaval. I’ve loved you since Aurora was young. I always hoped, that when I gained the courage to tell you, we could be together. I never thought true love was real, until I looked into those beautiful midnight eyes, and felt something other than companionship. Love.” She strokes my cheek with her knuckles. 

“Mistress! You should have confessed sooner! I’ve loved you too! Ever since we first met, when you saved my life. And we can be together! You’re going to get out of this alive! I swear it!” 

“No, Diaval, you see,” she removes her other hand from her side, exposing a large wound. “my death is inevitable.” She leans up, and gently brushes her lips against mine.

“You have to protect Aurora when I’m gone.” She whispers.

“I will. I swear.” She lays her head on my shoulder.

“I could think of no one I would rather spend my last minutes on earth with, than you.” 

\----------------------------------------------

Maleficent died shortly after. Phillip, Aurora and I buried her beneath The Great Tree on the cliff. The place she spent the happiest time of her life. Phillip and I fashioned a headstone for her. We layed flowers on her grave. 

“Goodbye, Godmother.” Aurora sobs. Phillip wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“Goodbye, my love.” I whisper.


End file.
